When Hate turns into Love
by Vaidurya
Summary: Das Leben im Internat war die Hölle und dazu trug ein gewisser Edmund Pevensie einen grossen Teil dazu bei. Die Sommerferien waren zu Ende und eben noch stand Grace Ripley am Bahnhof in London und im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich auf einer Lichtung mit einer Laterne.
1. Am Bahnhof

Vorwort

Lieber Leser,  
Es freut mich hast du dich dazu entschlossen meine Geschichte zu lesen. Doch im Voraus will ich dir sagen, dass weder Narnia noch seine Bewohner oder die Pevensies aus meiner Feder stammen. Doch danke ich stattdessen dem grossartigen Auto C.S. Lewis, der uns eine wunderbar magische Geschichte geschenkt hat.

Meine Geschichte findet man auch auf anderen Portalen und auf Animexx habe ich Charakterprofile der Figuren erstellt. Wenn du sie dir anschauen willst, habe ich dir hier den Link:  
Figuren Profile

Ich wünsche dir nun viel Spass beim lesen.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
Vaidurya

* * *

Ich hetzte durch die grosse Bahnhofshalle und boxte mich durch die grosse Menschenmasse. Ich trug meine Schuluniform und einen grossen schweren Koffer. Ein neues Schuljahr stand vor der Tür und ich war zu spät. Ich hatte meinen Bruder Paul schon vorausgeschickt, weil ich mir noch schnell die neue Ausgabe der Daily Mail besorgen wollte. Er meinte er werde auf dem Bahnsteig auf mich warten. Aber als ich verschwitzt dort ankam, war von meinem grossen Bruder keine Spur. Frustriert stellte ich meinen Koffer auf den Boden und sah mich um. Hier und da erblickte ich ein bekanntes Gesicht aber nicht das meines Bruders. Ich beschloss gerade mich auf eine der freien Bänke zu setzen und hob unter grosser Anstrengung meinen Koffer hoch, als ich geradewegs mit jemandem zusammenstiess. Dieser Jemand fluchte laut und ich begann schon mich zu entschuldigen. „Mist, das tut mir schrecklich Lei..." Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte geradewegs in zwei tiefgrüne Augen. Sofort brach ich ab und mein Körper versteifte sich. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich dieses unangenehme Widersehen erst im Internat ereignen würde. Das Leben im Internat hatte mich zu einem ruhigen und ernsten Mädchen gemacht. Meine besten Freunde waren meine Bücher und ich zog das Alleinsein der Gemeinschaft vor. Ich wollte die Schule abschliessen und dann Ärztin werden. Ich war gut und die Lehrer mochten mich. Dies waren aber auch die einzigen Menschen an der Schule. Natürlich war da noch mein Bruder Paul. Er war schon 18 und somit zwei Jahre älter als ich. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er keine Mühe im Umgang mit anderen Menschen und war sogar sehr beliebt. Er sah umwerfend aus und hatte einen tollen Humor. Ich liebte ihn sehr, aber in der Schule ging jeder sein eigener Weg.

Das Leben hätte ganz angenehm sein können, denn wie schon gesagt, war ich von Natur aus lieber für mich allein. Wenn da nicht _Er_ gewesen wäre. _Er_ sorgte dafür, dass das Internat meine eigene persönliche Hölle war. _Er_ liess keine Gelegenheit aus, mich blosszustellen, einen gemeinen Spruch durch die Gänge zu rufen oder ganz ausversehen mit mir zusammenzustossen und dabei den Inhalt meiner Tasche über den Boden zu verteilen. Und jetzt stand er vor mir. _Er_ war gross. Sehr gross. Trotz seinen 16 Jahren war _Er_ schon fast so gross wie Paul. Sein schwarzes Haar war noch unordentlicher als sonst und in seinen grünen Augen lag der Schalk. _Er_ nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarette und blies mir den stinkenden Rauch ungeniert ins Gesicht. Ich hustete und wedelte mit meiner Hand um den Rauch zu vertreiben. „Wen haben wir denn da? Ripley! Hast du mich vermisst?" Edmund Pevensie grinste breit und ich trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück und fiel sofort über meinen Koffer. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich schürfte mir meinen Ellbogen auf dem harten Boden des Bahnsteigs auf. Mein Blick sah in das spöttische Gesicht des Jungen, welcher es zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht hatte, mein Leben so unangenehm zu gestalten, wie es nur geht. „Begrüsst man so einen Freund, indem man die Flucht ergreift? Wo hast du deine Manieren gelassen Ripley?" Er lachte. Ich rappelte mich auf und tat das einzige was mir in diesem Moment vernünftig erschien. Ich packte meinen Koffer, innerlich stöhnte ich auf, und ging mit gezielten Schritten und ohne Edmund noch eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank und schaute auf die grosse Uhr an der Wand. In 10 Minuten sollte der Zug ankommen. Ich holte die Daily Mail hervor und wollte gerade anfangen zu lesen, als ich Schüler an mir vorbeistürmen sah. Ein Tumult hatte sich weitervorne auf dem Bahnsteig gebildet und ich hörte wilde Anfeuerungen. Eine Schlägerei. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte mich wieder der Zeitung widmen als ich vermehrt Rufe hörte welche „Paul" schrien. Sofort stand ich auf und lief zu der Menge rüber. Ich schob mich durch die Masse von Schülern und erhaschte schliesslich einen Blick auf die Kämpfenden. Ich sah den blonden Lockenkopf meines Bruders und sein bester Freund Ralph. Will, auch ein Freund, lag am Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Nase. Der vierte war Peter Pevensie. Wie sein Bruder war auch er grossgewachsen und gut trainiert. Eine dunkelblonde Haarsträhne klebte an seiner Stirn und gerade stürzten er und mein Bruder zu Boden. Peter verpasste ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube und Paul stöhnte laut auf. Der Pevensie richtete sich wieder auf und wurde ohne Vorahnung von Ralph gegen die Wand gedrückt. Plötzlich wurde ich zur Seite geschoben und Edmund kam seinem Bruder zu Hilfe. Er riss Paul, welcher sich gerade eben aufgerichtet hatten, erneut zu Boden. Mehrmals schlug er ihm ins Gesicht und erhob sich dann wieder. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Will ebenfalls erholt und zusammen mit Ralph gingen sie auf Peter los. Die drei befanden sich gefährlich nahe der Gleise und Will trat dem auf dem Boden liegenden Peter mehrmals in die Magengrube. Er wurde abrupt von Edmund zurückgerissen und Peter sprang auf die Beine. Es war ein wildes Gerangel, als endlich ein Pfiff ertönte und die Kämpfenden von Bahnhofaufsehern auseinandergetrieben wurden. Paul verpasste Peter einen letzten Schubs und ging dann mit seinen Freunden durch die Menge davon. Einer der Aufseher meinte nur noch zu Peter: „Verhalte dich deinem Alter entsprechend", und ging dann davon. Ich sah wie die beiden Pevensie Mädchen zu ihren Brüdern stürmten. Susan hatte einen vorwurfsvollen Blick aufgesetzt und begutachtete Edmunds aufgeplatzte Lippe während Lucy, die jüngste der vieren, mit einem verschreckten Gesicht danebenstand.

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und suchte erneut Paul. Diesmal entdeckte ich ihn und ich lief schnell zurück zu meinem Koffer und beeilte mich dann, zu ihm zu gelangen. „Da bist du ja endlich", meinte er nur, als ich keuchend neben ihm stand. Sofort merkte ich, dass wir nicht mehr zu Hause waren. Er war wieder in der Rolle des beliebten Frauenschwarms und ich wurde nur noch geduldet bis wir zurück im Internat waren. „Weshalb habt ihr euch geprügelt?" fragte ich mit leiser Stimme. Mein Bruder war nie einer dieser Jungen gewesen, welche sich gerne in Schlägereien verwickelten. Er bevorzugte eine verbale Auseinandersetzung. „In dem dichten Gedränge stiess ich ausversehen mit Pevensie zusammen und wollte gerade weitergehen als er meinte ob ich mich denn nicht entschuldigen wolle." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob ich das mit Absicht gemacht hätte. Ich meinte, ich wisse nicht für was und dann stiess er mich gegen die Wand. Ralph und Will kamen mir sofort zu Hilfe." Er nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu. Will hielt sich ein Taschentuch an seine Nase und Ralph sass erschöpft neben meinem Bruder. Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. Konnte es wirklich wegen einer solch banalen Sache zu einer Schlägerei kommen? Ralphs Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „... sie tun so als wären sie etwas Besseres." Ich sah Paul fragend an und er nickte in Richtung der Pevensies welche nur einige Meter von uns entfernt standen. Susan und Peter gestikulierten wild, während Edmund nur gelangweilt dasass und eine weitere Zigarre rauchte, bis Peter sie ihm aus dem Mund zog und verächtlich auf den Boden warf.

In diesem Moment kündete ein lautes Quietschen die Ankunft des Zuges an. Im nächsten Augenblick geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Zum einen fegte plötzlich ein starker Wind durch den Tunnel und wehte durch meine blonden Locken und als ich mich zu meiner Linken drehte stellte ich erschrocken fest, dass die vier Pevensies spurlos verschwunden waren. Der Zug hielt und die Türen öffneten sich. Ich griff nach meinem Koffer und wollte hinter meinem Bruder in den Zug steigen. Doch statt das Innern des Zuges sah ich Bäume und ein von Laub bedeckten Waldboden. Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Grace du bist verrückt geworden. Jemand rempelte mich von hinten an und ich wurde in den Zug gedrängt. Etwas unter meinen Füssen raschelte und ich öffnete die Augen. Der Zug und Paul waren verschwunden und ich stand in dem Wald, den ich durch die Tür des Zuges gesehen hatte. Angst kroch in mir hoch und ich drehte mich im Kreis. Ich war alleine in einem fremden Wald in den ich durch eine Zugtür gelangt war. Zwischen ein paar Ästen erblickte ich eine von Licht überflutete Stelle. Ich lief zwischen den Bäumen durch und stand nach wenigen Schritten auf der Lichtung. In der Mitte stand eine alte Laterne.


	2. Der Wald

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Ich hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst. Ich wollte zurück, mir war es egal, dass ich ins Internat musste, wenn ich nur wieder in meiner mir bekannten Umgebung sein konnte. Ich wünschte Paul wäre hier. Er hätte sich bestimmt schon einen guten Plan überlegt. Die Erinnerung an Paul trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich sehnte mich nach seinen liebevollen Umarmungen, seinen beruhigenden Worten. In der Schule war er der tolle Paul Ripley den alle mochten, doch zu Hause war er einfach Paul. Mein Bruder, der mich nach Hause trug, nachdem ich mir beim Spielen meinen Knöchel verstaucht hatte, der mich in seinem Bett schlafen liess, wenn es draussen blitzte und donnerte und der mir unzählige Geschichten über weit entfernte Länder erzählte. Ich machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, was sein Verhalten in Anwesenheit seiner Freunde anging. Ich nahm es hin und freute mich auf die Ferien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Unterdessen liefen mir die Tränen wie kleine salzige Bächlein über meine Wangen. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureissen und einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Ich war durch eine Zugtür in einen fremden Wald gelangt und stand nun auf einer Lichtung mit einer Laterne. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Laternen waren von Menschenhand gemacht, dass musste bedeuten, dass es hier irgendwo Menschen gab die mir vielleicht sogar helfen konnten. Ich betrachtete die Bäume nun genauer und dachte nach. Wie sollte ich bloss wissen in welche Richtung ich nach den Menschen suchen sollte. Alles war unheimlich still. Kein Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören, kein Rascheln der Bäume und kein Knacken von style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDoch da war ein Geräusch aus weiter Ferne, was ich nicht sofort zu ordnen konnte. Wasser. Es war das friedlich Plätschern eines Baches und ich fasste Mut. Wenn ich nur dem Bach folgte, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"musste/em ich doch früher oder später auf Menschen treffen. Voller Zuversicht machte ich mich also auf den Weg, immer dem leisen Plätschern entgegen. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich mich ganz auf meine Umgebung konzentrieren. Trotz der seltsamen Stille, welche sich über den ganzen Wald ausgebreitet hatte, war es ein friedlicher Ort. Die Bäume waren dieselben wie ich sie aus England kannte. Birken und Buchen und grosse Ahornbäume. Doch sie waren noch viel grösser und das grün ihrer Blätter leuchtete kräftiger als das der Bäume aus meiner Heimat. Irgendwann spürte ich wie ich Hunger bekam und ich hatte Glück, als ich nur wenig später einen Strauch Brombeeren fand und ich ass so viele wie ich konnte. Die Beeren waren süsser als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und langsam begann ich mich ernsthaft zu wundern was das wohl für ein Wald sein mochte. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Ich wusste nicht mehr wie lange ich unterwegs war, bis ich durch die Bäume das glitzernde Wasser des Baches erblickte. Es kam mir vor als wäre ich Stunden durch den Wald gelaufen. Ich liess mich auf meine Knie fallen und spritzte mir das kühle Nass in das Gesicht. Dann formte ich meine Hände zu einer Schale und tauchte sie ins Wasser um daraus zu trinken. Ich beschloss dem Bach seiner Flussrichtung zu folgen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ich zog meine graue Jacke aus und band sie mir um meine Hüfte. Meine Kniestrümpfe rollte ich zusammen und verstaute sie in den grossen Taschen meiner Jacke. Der Bach schlängelte sich durch flaches Gelände und ich konnte ihm ohne grosse Anstrengungen und ohne mühsame Klettereien folgen. Hin und wieder machte ich eine kurze Pause und trank aus dem klaren Bach. Ich ass Beeren welche ich von den Sträuchern am Ufer des Gewässers pflückte. Als sich die Sonne gegen Westen neigte gelangte ich an einen uralten Damm. Er war halb zerfallen und das Wasser welches er stauen sollte, hatte sich in der Zeit einen Weg zwischen den Ästen durchgebahnt. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie müde ich war und es wurde deutlich kühler sobald die Sonne tiefer sank. Ich entschloss mich, dass ich die Nacht hier verbringen würde. Der Biberdamm gab eine natürliche Deckung und Schutz vor dem kühlen Wind der auf einmal aufgezogen war. Ich löste meine Jacke von meiner Hüfte und zog sie an. Auch die Kniestrümpfe schützten mich ein wenig vor der Kälte. Im Schein der untergehenden Sonne pflückte ich noch einmal einige Beeren und fand sogar ein paar wenige Haselnüsse. Ich löschte meinen Durst mit dem eiskalten Wasser und legte mich dann im Schutz der morschen Äste schlafen. Meine Knie zog ich fast bis zum Kinn und ich schlang meine Jacke enger um mich. Meine Gedanken schweiften erneut zu Paul. Machte er sich grosse Sorgen? Vielleicht hatte er schon unserer Mutter geschrieben und man suchte schon längst nach mir. Wie gerne ich doch bei ihnen gewesen wäre und ihnen versichert hätte, dass es mir gut ging. Aber sie waren weit weg und ich war ganz alleine. Mein Blick wanderte hoch in das grosse Himmelszelt über meinem Kopf. Wie schon die Bäume waren auch die Sterne gleich und doch ganz anders. Sie strahlten heller und unzähliger als über London. Ich konnte auch keines der mir bekannten Sternzeichen erkennen. Was für eine sonderbare Welt ich doch nur gelandet war. Mit diesem Gedanken schloss ich meine Augen und die Müdigkeit übermannte mich und ich glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging die Sonne gerade über den Wipfeln der Bäume auf und mir war unglaublich kalt. Meine Kleider waren vom morgendliche Tau ganz durchnässt. Die sanften Sonnenstrahlen vermochten das Kühl der Nacht noch nicht zu verdrängen und so konnte ich nur hoffen, dass ich mir keine Erkältung holte. Was ich am Abend zuvor in dem Dämmerlicht nicht gesehen hatte, war der grosse Apfelbaum ganz in der Nähe. Er stand nur wenige Meter nach dem Damm am Ufer des Baches und seine roten Früchte glitzerten. Als ich nähertrat, stellte ich fest, dass das Glitzern von den Tautropfen herrührte, welche sich auf den Äpfeln angesammelt hatten und das Sonnenlicht zurückwarfen. Ich pflückte ein paar der Früchte und setzt mich auf einen grossen Felsen. Das Licht der Sonne tauchte die Welt in ein goldenes Licht. Das Wasser funkelte wie Kristall und die Tautropfen auf den Gräsern und Blättern erinnerten mich an Sternenstaub. Als ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte, breitete ich meine Jacke auf dem Stein aus und pflückte so viele Äpfel wie ich tragen konnte und legte sie auf die Jacke. Dann nahm ich die Ecken und schnürte das Ganze mit meinen beiden Kniestrümpfen zusammen. Fertig war mein improvisierter Wanderbeutel. Ich fand sogar noch einen geeigneten Stock an den ich den Beutel hängte. Dann begab ich mich auf den Weg entlang des Baches und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben verspürte ich eine gewisse Art der Abenteuerlust. Ich war immer ein Mensch gewesen, der gerne in der bekannten Umgebung blieb, alles geordnet und geregelt haben wollte und den neue und unerwartete Situationen schnell aus der Fassung brachten. Doch nun verspürte ich Stolz in mir aufkeimen und ich wünschte nun wirklich, dass mich mein Bruder sehen könnte: Seine kleine schüchterne Schwester alleine in einem ihr fremden Land auf Abenteuerreise./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen und hüpfte nun sogar ein wenig. Doch meine Euphorie verliess mich mehr mit jeder Stunde die ich ging ohne auch nur einem einzigen Lebewesen zu begegnen. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon erreicht als ich mich zu einer längeren Rast am Bach, der nun vielmehr ein Fluss war, niederliess. Hier floss mein Fluss und ein anderer ineinander und setzten ihre Reise gemeinsam fort. In weiter Ferne erblickte ich eine seltsame Felsformation, welche aussah wie eine grosse Brücke. Es war mein letzter Apfel und als ich das Gehäuse in die Fluten des Flusses warf, vernahm ich plötzlich ein knacken zu meiner Rechten. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um, auf alles gefasst. Doch zu meiner grossen Verwunderung fiel mein Blick auf eine Rehkuh, welche zwischen den Bäumen hervorgetreten war. Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam und ich atmete ruhiger. „Du hast mich ja schön erschrocken.", seufzte ich und strich mir eine blonde Locke aus dem Gesicht. Das Reh legte seinen Kopf schief und sah mich eindringlich an. Moment, ein Reh kann einem nicht em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"eindringlich /emanschauen. Es kann einen nur ganz normal anstarren. Vielleicht bekam mir das ganze Abenteuer doch nicht ganz so gut wie ich gedacht hatte. „Flieh!" Ich zuckte zusammen. Jetzt wurde ich wirklich verrückt. Doch in diesem Moment bewegte sich der Mund des Rehes und es wiederholte: „Flieh!" Dann war es zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Ich stand völlig verdattert da und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Im nächsten Augenblick vernahm ich ganz in der Nähe Hufgeklapper und Stimmen. Menschen! Endlich, dachte ich mir und vor Erleichterung stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Doch all diese Gefühle verflogen in dem Moment, als sie aus dem Wald kamen. Sie waren zu fünft und alle trugen dunkle Rüstungen welche im Licht der Sonne glänzten. Dazu war jeder mit einem Schwert bewaffnet und zwei trugen dazu noch Pfeile und eine Armbrust. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie mich entdeckt hatten und meine Angst lähmte mich, sodass ich keinen Fuss vor den anderen setzen konnte. Sofort stiegen zwei von ihnen von ihren Pferden und eilten zu mir und im nächsten Augenblick wurden mir meine Hände auf dem Rücken verbunden und einer der Männer hob mich auf sein Pferd. Dann schwang er sich hinter mir in den Sattel und ich war zwischen ihm und dem Kopf des Pferdes gefangen. Er roch nach Schweiss und Metall. Er ritt vor den andern und deshalb konnte ich nicht alles verstehen was die anderen redeten. Sie sprachen mit einem Akzent, der mich stark an Spanisch erinnerte. „Glaubst du sie ist eine von em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ihnen/em?", meinte der eine mit einem leichten Lispeln. „Ganz klar. Sie hat hier bestimmt auf die Retter gewartet", der Sprecher lachte heiser. Ein dritter mischte sich ein. Es klang als würde er die Zähne fest zusammenpressen. „Alles Hirngespinste. Die Herrscher der alten Zeit, der Löwe Aslan, nichts als alte Märchen, weitererzählt von alten Kindermädchen um die Bengel endlich ins Bett zu bringen. Dass Kaspian darauf hereinfällt ist nicht verwunderlich, aber Miraz?!" Bestimmt schüttelte er gerade verächtlich den Kopf. Hundert Fragen drehten sich in meinem Kopf. Wer waren diese Männer, wer war Kaspian und wer war Miraz? Aber am meisten wunderte mich wer dieser Löwe Aslan war. Als der Soldat seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, überkam mich plötzlich ein Gefühl von Wärme und es war mir als würde ich Zimt und den Duft Mutters Parfum riechen. Plötzlich war ich wieder von Zuversicht erfüllt. Es war ganz sonderbar. „...da hast du Recht. Narnia gehört rechtmässig uns, seit Kaspian der Eroberer es von diesen Wilden befreit hatte." Narnia. War dies der Name dieses sonderbaren Landes in dem ich durch die Tür des Zuges gelangt war? Doch wo auf der Welt lag es? Ich hatte noch nie zuvor davon gehört./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich der Mann, auf dessen Pferd ich sass, zu Wort meldete. „Ruhe ihr Schwachköpfe. Ich will kein Wort mehr über diese Märchen hören und noch weniger will es General Glozelle, wenn wir zurück in Beruna sind." Von da an schwiegen die Männer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und die Männer hatten sich mit Fackeln ausgerüstet, als ich in der Ferne den Schein vieler kleiner Lichter erkannte. Das musste Beruna sein, dachte ich. Und ich behielt recht./span/p 


	3. Rettung in der Nacht

Unsanft wurde ich vom Pferd gehoben. Die Lichter aus der Ferne stellten sich als Lagerfeuer heraus, welche die Wege zwischen den vielen Zelten erleuchteten. Beruna war ein riesiges Lager am Ufer eines grossen Flusses. Trotz der späten Stunde herrschte immer noch reges Treiben. Wir ritten an Schmieden vorbei, die auf rotglühende Schwerter einhämmerten und sie dann mit einem lauten zischen in Kessel mit kaltem Wasser tauchten. Um die vielen Feuer standen Männer welche miteinander lachten, tranken und die Gemeinschaft genossen. In der Ferne konnte ich Wachposten entdecken und zu meiner Linken entdeckte ich eine Art Stall und einen Junge, nicht viel älter als ich, welcher die Tränke füllte und den Pferden Heu gab.

Wir hatten vor einem grossen Zelt in der Mitte des Lagers angehalten. Das Zelt unterschied sich nicht nur durch seine Grösse, sondern auch durch die beiden Wachposten welche rechts und links des Eingangs postiert waren. Der Zelteingang wurde zur Seite geschoben und ein Mann mit dunklen Locken und einem Bart trat heraus. Er trug ebenfalls eine Rüstung und der Reiter, der mich hergebracht hatte, senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich hoffe sie haben einen guten Grund mich um diese späte Stunde zu stören, Morrell." Er sprach mit demselben Akzent wie die anderen Soldaten, aber in seiner Stimme schwang eine Kälte mit die mich erschaudern liess. Morrell hob seinen Kopf. „Wir haben sie an der Mündung in den Grossen Fluss südlich des Laternendickichts gefunden," meinte er hastig, „Wir dachten sie sei eine von seinen Anhängern, doch unterdessen glaube ich, dass es sich um ein verirrtes Mädchen ist. Doch ich wollte, dass sie selbst, General Glozelle, sich versichern können." General Glozelle musterte mich eindringlich. Ich versuchte vergeblich seinem Blick standzuhalten, was mir misslang und ich betrachtete stadtessen meine Schuhe. „Sag mir Mädchen, was hattest du im Laternendickicht zu suchen?" Er war einen Schritt nähergetreten und ich hob meinen Kopf. „Wo?", fragte ich verwirrt. Seine Augen verengten sich und er kam mir jetzt ganz nahe. „Ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche Spielchen eines kleinen Mädchens. Ich frage dich noch einmal, was hattest du in dem Laternendickicht zu suchen?", stiess er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Ich musste ihm antworten. Aber was? Dass ich durch ein magisches Portal dorthin gelangt war und ich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich war? Sie würden mich für verrückt erklären und wegsperren und ich würde für immer in diesem Land gefangen sein. Nein, ich wollte zurück, um jeden Preis. „Ich hatte mich verlaufen. Ich wollte im Wald Beeren sammeln und plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr wo ich war. Als es dunkel wurde, sah ich auf einmal dieses Licht zwischen den Bäumen und dann hörte ich das Plätschern des Baches. Ich dachte ich könnte ihm vielleicht folgen und fände so wieder nach Hause", erzählte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Um meine Geschichte noch glaubwürdiger erscheinen zu lassen, drückte ich zwei grosse Tränen hervor. Das Gesicht des Generals entfernte sich und er lächelte plötzlich. Aber es war kein freundliches Lächeln, eher ein fieses Grinsen. „Sperrt sie ein. Die Königin wird sich über eine neue Zofe sicherlich freuen." Er gab mit der Hand einen Wink und sofort wurde ich von zwei Soldaten gepackt und fortgeschleift. Ich schrie und wehrte mich aber es half nichts. Die beiden Männer waren zu stark.

Ich wurde zu einem Zelt im hinteren Teil des Lagers gebracht. In dem Zelt roch es muffig und es war dunkel. Ich hörte das Klimpern von Schlüsseln und dann wurde ich in einen engen Raum gestossen. Hinter mir schlug die Tür zu und ich hörte das Klicken des Schlosses als es sich schloss. Langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit und ich stellte fest, dass mein Gefängnis eine grosse Kiste von vielleicht vier Quadratmetern war. Ich rüttelte vergeblich an Gitterstäben aber sie gaben nicht nach. Auch hämmerte ich gegen die Wände, welche aus Holz bestanden, aber am Ende schmerzten nur meine Knöchel. Ich liess mich an der Wand heruntergleiten und vergrub meinen Kopf zwischen meinen Armen. Denk nach Grace, denk nach. Wie kommst du am schnellsten aus dieser Kiste wieder heraus? Doch so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, mir wollte nichts Gescheites einfallen. Meine einzige Hoffnung war es, dass ich mich am nächsten Morgen, wenn sie mich abholten, irgendwie befreien konnte und fliehen. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf fragte spöttisch: Und dann? Was machst du dann? Du kennst dich nicht aus, kannst nicht Feind von Freund unterscheiden und weisst nicht wohin du gehen sollst. Aber ich verbannte die Stimme und langsam merkte ich wie die Müdigkeit in mir hochkroch. Du solltest ein wenig schlafen, sagte ich mir selber, morgen musst du ausgeruht sein. So rollte ich mich auf dem harten Boden zusammen und als ich eine einigermassen bequeme Position gefunden hatte, schloss ich meine Augen und schlief sofort ein.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich geschlafen hatte noch was genau mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Im Zelt war es immer noch stockdunkel, woraus ich schloss, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Doch weshalb war ich aufgewacht? Dann hörte ich ein Geräusch, dass sich anhörte wie das Klappern von Hufen und Metall das auf Metall aufschlug. Dann war alles wieder still. Ich lauschte angestrengt, aber es blieb still. Ich wollte mich schon wieder hinlegen, wahrscheinlich war ich noch im Halbschlaf und hatte geträumt, als ich plötzlich wieder dieses Hufgeklapper vernahm und Stimmen. Sie kamen schnell näher und blieben vor dem Zelt stehen. „Mein Prinz, wir müssen verschwinden. Ich weiss nicht wie lange es dauert bis sich dieser Telmarer von meinem Schlag erholt hat", flüsterte eine der beiden Stimmen. Mir fiel sofort der fehlende Akzent auf. Waren dies die Anhänger dieses Kaspians? „Aber sie halten ein Mädchen hier drin gefangen. Ich habe zwei Soldaten darüber sprechen hören. Sie haben sie südlich des Laternendickichts geschnappt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie aus _Ihrer_ Welt ist." Zu meiner Verwunderung sprach die zweite Stimme mit demselben Akzent wie Glozelle und die Anderen. „Dann tun sie, was sie tun müssen, mein Prinz. Ich halte ihnen den Rücken frei." „Danke Glenstorm." Der Vorhang vor dem Zelt wurde beiseitegeschoben und für einen Augenblick konnte ich die Umrisse eines jungen Mannes erkennen. Dann schloss sich der Vorhang wieder und ich vernahm nur die leisen Schritte, die sich schnell meinem Käfig näherten. „Habe keine Angst. Ich will dir nichts tun. Sei leise, ich werde das Schloss deines Käfigs aufbrechen und dann müssen wir schnell weg von hier. Glenstorm wird uns dann zurück zum Versteck bringen. Dort werde ich dir alles erklären." Der Mann sprach schnell und leise und noch während er sprach klickte das Schloss und die Tür schwang auf. Ich spürte eine Hand die nach meiner griff und mich auf die Beine zog. Dann führte er mich nach draussen wo mir ein leiser Aufschrei entwich, der jedoch durch die Hand des Fremden erstickt wurde. „Habe keine Angst. Glenstorm tut dir nichts. Bitte, du musst mir vertrauen, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren." Dann half er mir auf den Rücken des Wesens welches einen Körper halb Mensch halb Pferd hatte und schwang sich hinter mir auf den Zentauren. Glenstorm galoppierte sofort los und hätte mich der Mann hinter mir nicht festgehalten, wäre ich wohl vom Pferderücken gefallen. So hielt er mich nun an meiner Taille fest und sorgte dafür, dass ich oben blieb. Das erste Mal seit ich nach Beruna gebracht wurde, konnte ich wieder richtig durchatmen. Auch wenn mein Retter mir fremd war, fühlte ich mich seltsam geborgen in seinen Armen und ich liess meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter fallen. Ich hörte nur noch wie er sagte: „Ruh dich aus, du bist in Sicherheit." Dann fielen mir erneut meine Augen zu.

Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen aufschlug, wusste ich nicht wo ich mich befand. Ich lag in einem Bett und mehrere Decken hielten mich warm. Ich sah, dass meine Schuluniform ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einem Schemel lag. Ich selbst trug eine Art Nachthemd. Die Wände bestanden aus Stein und zwei Fackeln spendeten warmes Licht. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich nun genauer in der kleinen Höhle um. Mein Bett bestand aus vielen Decken und Fellen welche übereinandergelegt wurden und ganz bequem waren. Sonst war da nur noch ein zweiter Schemel. Gegenüber von meinem Bett entdeckte ich einen Vorhang, welcher wohl als Tür diente. In diesem Augenblick schob sich der Vorhang beiseite und ein junger Mann, von etwa zwanzig Jahren, trat herein. Seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm wild auf die Schulter. Er war vielleicht 1,70m gross. Er trug ein schlichtes Hemd und weite Hosen welche in hohen Stiefeln steckten. An seinem Gurt war ein Dolch befestigt. Alles in allem war er sehr gut aussehend. Doch er wirkte müde und dunkle Ringe zierten sein Gesicht. Als er mich erblickte hellte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig auf und er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. Ich errötete leicht, was man zum Glück im Licht der Fackeln nicht erkennen konnte. Der Fremde nahm sich der zweite Schemel und liess sich neben meinem Bett nieder. „Du bist wach", stellte er fest. Ich musterte ihn vorsichtig und wusste nicht genau was ich darauf antworten sollte. „Oh natürlich. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Kaspian X", sagte er verlegen und ich musste lächeln.

„Freut mich. Ich heisse Grace Ripley."


	4. Der Prinz des fremden Landes

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger", meinte Kaspian und im gleichen Moment als er dies erwähnte, spürte ich das grosse Loch in meiner Magengegend. Ich nickte nur. „Dann zieh dir schnell was über. Ich warte draussen und dann sorgen wir dafür, dass du etwas zu Essen bekommst. Danach ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass du mir deine Geschichte erzählst", er lächelte müde, stand auf und verliess den Raum. Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor ich aufstand und zu meinem Kleiderstapel herüberging. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass zuoberst ein fremdes Gewand lag. Ich hob es auf und stellte fest, dass es genau meiner Grösse entsprach. Ich zog mir das Nachthemd aus, faltete es sorgfältig und legte es auf das Bett. Dann schlüpfte ich in das Gewand. Der Stoff war seidig und fühlte sich gut auf der Haut an. Es fiel bis auf den Boden und betonte die Figur. Die Ärmel reichten bis zu meinen Ellenbogen. Ich trat aus der kleinen Höhle. Kaspian lehnte an der Wand gegenüber und bedeutete mir mit einem Nicken zu folgen. „Wie eine echte Narnianin." Ich verstand nicht genau was er meinte, aber ich nahm es als Kompliment an. Wir liefen durch einen langen Tunnel und gelangten schlussendlich in eine riesige Höhle. Was ich dort sah, erschreckte und verzauberte mich zu gleich. In der Höhle tummelten die sonderbarsten Wesen die ich je gesehen hatte. Wesen die wie Glenstorm einen Körper halb Mensch, halb Pferd hatten. Kleine Männer mit Bärten die geschäftig auf heisse Schwerter einschlugen. Menschen mit Ziegenbeinen und klitzekleinen Hörnern. Am furchteinflössendsten fand ich ein Wesen mit dem Körper eines sehr haarigen Mannes und dem Kopf eines Stieres. Doch was mich noch mehr verwunderte, waren die Tiere. Ganz normale Tiere. Ich sah Bären, Dachse, Biber, Eichhörnchen, Mäuse, Geparden und Tiger. Aber sie verhielten sich nicht wie normale Tiere. Einige wie die Dachse und Biber gingen auf zwei Beinen statt auf vieren und sie sprachen. Sie sprachen mit ihren Artgenossen, den Männern bei den Schmieden und mit Kaspian. Ein Dachs kam freudig auf uns zu. „Mein Prinz, ist das eine der Königinnen? Sind sie uns nun endlich zu Hilfe geeilt?", seine Stimme sprühte vor Aufregung und die kleinen Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll. Doch Kaspian schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich bedaure, Trüffeljäger, aber diese junge Dame ist keine der Königinnen. Ich habe sie aus dem Lager der Telmarern bei Beruna befreit. Sie haben sie in der Nähe des Laternendickichts aufgegriffen." Der Dachs liess seinen Kopf sinken und ich fühlte mich schlecht und hätte am liebsten etwas Aufmunterndes gesagt, aber mir fiel nichts ein. „Aber vielleicht möchtest du uns Gesellschaft leisten, wenn sie uns ihre Geschichte erzählt?", meinte Kaspian und der Dachs der auf den Namen Trüffeljäger hörte nickte freudig. Er lief auf mich zu und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Es ist mir eine grosse Ehre dich, Tochter Evas, kennenzulernen. Ich bin Trüffeljäger." Ich war mehr als verwirrt und sah hilfesuchend zu Kaspian der mir nur aufmunternd zulächelte. Ich schluckte und sagte unsicher: „Ehm, mein Name ist Grace." Ich knickste ein wenig ungeschickt und Trüffeljäger nahm dies freudig zur Kenntnis. Ich wurde sicherer. „Mein Freund, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg um etwas Essen für die junge Dame zu finden. Weisst du ob Elphas etwas zur Seite gestellt hat?" Wir bahnten uns einen Weg durch die Höhle und ich konnte meine Augen kaum von dem wilden Treiben abwenden. Gerade als ich zwei sprechenden Mäusen nachschaute traf ich plötzlich auf Widerstand. Ich konnte gerade noch mein Gleichgewicht halten. „Vorsicht, Evastochter. Du musst aufmerksam sein," sagte eine tiefe Stimme und ich legte meinen Fokus auf mein Gegenüber. Es war Glenstorm in den ich da reingelaufen war. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte ich leise. „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Aber ich denke, dass Prinz Kaspian wartet." Er hatte Recht, Kaspian blickte sich suchend nach mir um und ich beeilte mich, zu ihm zu gelangen. „Gute Neuigkeiten. Elphas hat noch was vom Frühstück für dich übrig", er wies mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung einer Frau mit Ziegenbeinen. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und reichte mir zwei Stücke Brot und eine Schale mit einer Suppe. Mein Magen knurrte und ich konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich eine rechte Mahlzeit zu geniessen. Aber Kaspian war der Meinung, dass es sich draussen viel besser Essen und Reden liesse. Also führte er mich und Trüffeljäger durch einen weiteren Tunnel nach draussen. Vor uns tat sich eine riesige Lichtung auf und dahinter ein dichter Wald, dessen Bäume dunkel und majestätisch in den Himmel ragten. In den Ruinen eines alten Pavillons vor dem Eingang des Verstecks liessen wir uns nieder und ich begann sofort die Suppe und die beiden Brote zu verschlingen. Die anderen liessen mich in Ruhe essen und unterhielten sich unterdessen über Dinge von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte. Als ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte, blickten mich die beiden an. Kaspian räusperte sich. „Magst du uns nun deine Geschichte erzählen?" Ich nickte und begann. Begann wie ich am Bahnhof in London stand weil die Sommerferien vorbei waren und ich zurück ins Internat gehen musste. Dass mein Bruder in eine Schlägerei verwickelt wurde und wie kurz darauf der Zug eintraf. Ich beschrieb wie ich durch die Zugtür diese Welt sah und ich mich einen Augenblick später zwischen den Bäumen wiederfand. Ich erzählte wie ich vor der Laterne stand und plötzlich das Plätschern des Baches hörte. Weiter wie ich beschloss dem Bach zu folgen, in der Hoffnung irgendwann auf Menschen zu treffen. Der Biberdamm der mir in der ersten Nacht Schutz bot, der Apfelbaum und schliesslich dort wo sich die beiden Flüsse trafen. Als ich von dem sprechenden Reh redete warfen sich meine Zuhörer einen Blick zu. Ich berichtete wie ich von den Männern gefangen wurde und nach Beruna gebracht. Mit der Begegnung mit General Glozelle schloss ich schliesslich ab. „Von da an kennst du die Geschichte. Sie sperrten mich ein, um mich am nächsten Tag an den Hof des Königs zu bringen. Dort sollte ich der Königin dienen." Es folgte eine lange Stille. Niemand wusste etwas zu sagen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Was hat es zu bedeuten. Hat _Er_ sie geschickt oder das Horn der Königin? Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte Trüffeljäger immer wieder. Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Ich wollte Antworten und zwar jetzt. „Bitte," sagte ich dann, „könnt ihr mir endlich sagen, wo ich bin? Wer seid _Ihr_ und wer sind diese Männer unten am Fluss? Wer ist Aslan und weshalb bin ich hier?" All die Fragen die sich in den letzten Tagen in meinem Kopf angesammelt hatten brachen nun hervor. Kaspian seufzte, dann seufzte er: „Sie hat recht. Wir sind ihr ein paar Erklärungen schuldig." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah mich dann mit seinen grün-braunen Augen aufmerksam an. „Du bist in Narnia gelandet. Das Land des grossen Löwen Aslans, Sohn des Herrschers aller Herrscher. Vor langer Zeit hatte er Narnia erschaffen und regiert seither mit Güte und Gerechtigkeit. Es gab eine Zeit in der eine böse Hexe in Narnia herrschte und einen hundertjährigen Winter über Narnia brachte. Vier Kinder aus einer anderen Welt kamen nach Narnia und besiegten mithilfe des Löwen die Weisse Hexe. Es folgte das Goldenen Zeitalter. Doch eines Tages verschwanden die vier Könige und Königinnen. Sie waren wieder in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt. Zur selben Zeit verliess auch Aslan das Land und wurde seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ein Volk aus den Bergen fiel in Narnia ein. Unter König Kaspian I gelang es den Telmarern die wahren Bewohner zu unterwerfen und Narnia zu ihrem Reich zu machen. Die Vertriebenen verschwanden zwar aus dem Blickfeld der Telmarer aber im Untergrund lebten sie weiter." Kaspian wechselte einen Blick mit Trüffeljäger. „All die Wesen in dem Versteck, das sind die wahren Narnianen?", fragte ich und Kaspian nickte. „Wir nennen sie „Alt-Narnianen". Die Telmarer regierten jetzt schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten über dieses Land. Der letzte König war mein Vater, König Kaspian IX. Doch er verstarb vor einiger Zeit und sein Bruder Miraz übernahm die Herrschaft bis ich bereit war um meinen rechtmässigen Platz als König von Narnia einzunehmen. Aber meine Tante gebar Miraz einen Sohn und er wollte mich töten lassen um seinen eigenen Erben auf den Thron zu bringen. Mit der Hilfe meines Professors gelang mir die Flucht und ich fand die alten Narnianen. Natürlich waren sie mir gegenüber misstrauisch, bis auf meinen Freund hier", er nickte in Richtung Trüffeljäger. „Ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite war und sie erkannten mich als ihren König an. Auch wenn ich das noch lange nicht bin. Ich habe noch viel zu lernen. Doch plötzlich erhob sich das Alte Narnia aus seinen Verstecken und eine kleine Flamme der Hoffnung begann zu brennen. Ich hatte immer geahnt, dass es sie noch irgendwo geben musste, aber als sie dann vor mir standen, die Zentauren, Faune, Zwerge, ja sogar Minotauren und all die Sprechenden Tiere, von der Maus bis zum Bären, da erfasste mich eine tiefe Zuversicht. Wir errichteten uns hier ein Versteck, welches wir im Notfall verteidigen können. Doch Miraz Armee ist stärker, als dass wir es uns erträumt hatten. Wir alle wussten, dass ein Krieg eine Niederlage mit schweren Folgen mit sich bringen würde. Alle waren sich einig, dass wir Hilfe benötigten und mir kam das Horn der Königin in den Sinn, welches mir mein Professors, am Hof meines Vaters, vor meiner Flucht überreicht hatte. Wir beschlossen es zu blasen, in der Hoffnung so die Könige und Königinnen der Alten Zeit zurückzurufen. Dies war vor zwei Tagen gewesen, und seither warten wir und hoffen wir." Kaspian beendete seine Erzählung. Ich schwieg und musste die ganze Geschichte erstmals verdauen. Ich war in einem Land gelandet dessen Bewohner lauter Fabelwesen waren, welche von einem Heer von Menschen aus einem Land Namens Telmar unterdrückt wurden, und welche jetzt auf irgendwelche Könige und Königinnen aus der Vergangenheit hofften, die sie mithilfe eines Horns gerufen hatten? Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht zu Lachen, aber in diesem Moment kam mir die Situation so verrückt vor, dass sie schon fast komisch gewesen wäre. Nach einiger Zeit fragte ich: „Was wollt ihr jetzt tun?" Die beiden sahen nur betreten zu Boden. „Ich meine wie gross ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die die ihr gerufen habt, wirklich kommen werden? Geschweige denn ob sie wirklich helfen können? Sie sind zu viert." Ich spürte wie mir die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation bewusstwurde und ich begriff plötzlich, weshalb sie ssich so verzweifelt an jener alten Sage festhielten. Weil es der einzige Ast im kalten, reissenden Fluss war den einem noch über Wasser halten konnte. „Wir hofften nicht nur die Könige und Königinnen der Alten Zeit zurückzuholen", gestand Kaspian leise. „Sondern den Löwen Aslan selbst."


	5. Leben unter Fremden

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Kaspian wurde zu einer Kriegsratsversammlung gerufen und er beauftragte Trüffeljäger mich ein wenig herumzuführen. Gehorsam folgte ich dem Dachs zurück in das Versteck. Ich brachte Faunin Elphas die Schüssel zurück und bedankte mich bei ihr. Sie lächelte und nickte mir zu. Unterdessen hatte mich Trüffeljäger die verschiedenen Namen der Wesen gelernt. So wusste ich nun, dass die Menschen mit den Ziegenbeinen und den kleinen Hörnern Faune hiessen. Die kleinen Männer waren Zwerge und Glenstorm und seine Artgenossen hiessen Zentauren. Trüffeljäger führte mich zu einem der Schmiedewerkstätten und stellte mich einem sehr grimmig dreinblickenden Zwerg vor, welcher schwarzes Haar und einen schwarzen Bart trug. „Das hier ist mein Freund Nikabrik", stellte er den Zwergen vor. „Und diese entzückende Evastochter hört auf den Namen Grace." Nikabrik brummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Trüffeljäger entschuldigte sich hinterher für das unangemessene Verhalten seines Freundes. Ich beruhigte ihn, indem ich sagte, dass es nicht weiter schlimm wäre und dass er bestimmt nur gerade einen schlechten Tag hatte. Ich stellte später fest, dass Nikabrik viele schlechte Tage hatte. Trüffeljäger machte seine Aufgabe gut. Am Ende des Tages kam es mir vor als hätte ich mit jedem mindestens ein kleines „Hallo" gewechselt. Auch erklärte er mir viele Bräuche und Sitten und berichtete mir über die Eigenschaften der verschiedenen Wesen. „Zentauren zum Beispiel, sind ausgezeichnet was das Studieren des Nächtlichen Himmelzelts angeht, ausserdem kämpfen sie treu an deiner Seite." oder „Faune haben wohl die wunderbarsten Feste die man in Narnia je gesehen hat." Über die Zwerge meinte er nur: „Zwerge. Ein mürrisches Völkchen, aber wenn du ihr Vertrauen erlangst hast du einen Freund fürs Leben." Wir sassen nun wieder draussen und Trüffeljäger stopfte sich eine Pfeife. Ich blickte nachdenklich zu den Bäumen rüber. „Sie haben aufgehört zu sprechen." Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Was?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Die Bäume. Früher hat man ihre Stimmen gehört, wenn man durch die Wälder lief und manchmal bekamst du sogar einen Baumgeist zu Gesicht. So erzählt man es sich jedenfalls." War dies der Grund weshalb alles so ruhig war im Wald. Weil die Bäume aufgehört hatten zu sprechen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Trüffeljäger?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Hmmm." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Glaubst du wirklich daran, dass Aslan zurückkommt und euch..., uns hilft?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Trüffeljäger schwieg eine Weile und nahm mehrere Züge von seiner Pfeife. Als er wieder sprach schwang eine Sicherheit in seiner Stimme mit, die mich verwunderte und zugleich berührte. „Weisst du, Tochter Evas, ich glaube nicht nur daran. Ich weiss es. Aslan lässt sein Land nicht im Stich. Natürlich war er jetzt sehr sehr lange weg. Aber wir sind nicht die einzigen, die ihn brauchen. Und du darfst nie vergessen, meine liebe Grace, Aslan ist kein zahmer Löwe." Danach sagte keiner mehr ein Wort bis Kaspian zu uns stiess. Er schien noch erschöpfter als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. „Sie suchen nach dir, mein Freund. Vielen Dank hast du dich um Grace gekümmert." Kaspian sah Trüffeljäger dankbar an, der angesprochene deutete eine Verbeugung an und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Höhle. Ich musterte den jungen Mann, der mich gerettet hatte, und fragte dann besorgt: „Geht es dir den gut?" Er hob seinen Kopf und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln. „Es geht, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nur, das ganze Strategische Denken macht mich immer so müde. Aber das kommt schon." Ich betrachtete den jungen Prinzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass seine Augen viel grüner waren als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Er hatte seine Haare zusammengebunden und sah auf einmal viel älter aus. Wie muss das wohl sein, dieses Warten, dieses Hoffen und dieses Gefühl nicht den Ansprüchen zu entsprechen? Ich konnte es nicht annähernd nachempfinden und fühlte mich so hilflos wie als ich vor zwei Tagen plötzlich im Wald vor der Laterne stand. Ich tat das, was meine Mutter oder auch mein Bruder in diesem Moment getan hätten, würde es mir so gehen. Ich nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir uns einfach in den Armen lagen und uns gegenseitig Trost spendeten. Zögerlich löste ich mich von ihm. Auf Kaspians Lippen erschien ein dankbares Lächeln. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Training abholen", sagte er. Ich war verunsichert. „Zum Training?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Ja. Es sind dunkle Zeiten und der Feind lauert überall. Du musst dich verteidigen können, weil es wird uns nicht möglich sein, dich immer zu beschützen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Du meinst also das Training wie ich mit einer... mit einer... Waffe umgehen soll?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Ja."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"Mir wurde schlecht. Wenn es etwas gab, das ich noch mehr verabscheute als das Internat und Edmund Pevensie, dann war es Gewalt. Mein Vater selbst hatte bis vor kurzem im Krieg gekämpft, bis er beim Kampf gegen die deutsche Armee schwer verletzt und zurück nach England geflogen wurde. Wir waren unendlich dankbar, dass er vor dem Tod bewahrt wurde im Gegensatz zu so vielen andern Vätern. Doch jetzt sollte ich selbst das Töten lehren? Dass konnte ich nicht. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf und mir kamen die Tränen. „Das kann ich nicht, ich kann niemanden töten. Das will ich nicht", ich versuchte ihn verzweifelt davon zu überzeugen aber er meinte nur: „Wir alle wollen niemanden töten, aber noch weniger wollen wir, dass unsere Liebsten getötet werden." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kaspian zeigte mir, wie ich den Bogen halten und den Pfeil einspannen musste. Nachdem er lange genug auf mich eingeredet hatte, hatte er mich schlussendlich davon überzeugt, dass es nur der Selbstverteidigung dienen sollte und dies nur wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr gäbe. Weil ich doch eher klein war und in einem Zweikampf mit dem Schwert wohl kaum Chancen hatte, entschied er sich, dass ich es mit dem Bogen versuchen sollte. Bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen führte er mich zu den Schiessständen. „Dein Ellenbogen muss in einer Linie zum Pfeil verlaufen. Genau! Jetzt ziehe den Schiessarm langsam zurück und spanne den Bogen." Ich tat was er mir sagte, aber es gelang mir nicht so recht. Entweder spannte ich den Bogen zu wenig, sodass der Pfeil gar nicht in die Nähe der Scheibe gelangte, oder ich zielte meilenweit daneben. Ich war frustriert und müde und Kaspian erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck mehr hatte, dass ich heute noch weiterübte. „Einen letzte Schuss und dann beenden wir das Training", beschloss er und wollte wohl aufmunternd klingen. Ich nahm einen Pfeil und spannte ihn ein. Dann merkte ich, wie Kaspian hinter mich trat und seine Hand auf die meine legte, welche den Pfeil hielt. Er führte meine Bewegungen und als der Pfeil durch die Luft schnellte, fand er sein Ziel. „Siehst du. Du brauchst nur ein wenig mehr Vertrauen", lachte er. Ich stand noch ganz verdattert da und liess langsam den Bogen senken. „Aber das war ich doch gar nicht."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Warum denn nicht? Wer dann?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Du natürlich."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein, ich habe dich bloss angeleitet wie ich es zuvor mit Worten getan hatte und du hast es umgesetzt. Aber jetzt wollen nach drinnen gehen. Elphas ist bestimmt bald fertig mit dem Abendessen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"So gingen wir schweigend zurück in das Versteck. Mir schwirrten Kaspians Worte im Kopf herum und ich fragte mich wirklich, ob er Recht hatte. Als wir drinnen ankamen, war die Luft von einem herrlichen Duft erfüllt. Viele hatten bereits angefangen sich über das herrliche Abendessen herzumachen und auch Kaspian und ich stellten uns in die Schlange, um etwas vom Essen abzubekommen. Es gab Pilzsuppe, Brot und ein Stückchen Käse. Kaspian und ich setzten uns zu Trüffeljäger und Nikabrik. Letzterer warf mir nur einen finsteren Blick zu und schlürfte dann weiter seine Suppe. Ich beobachtete das Treiben. Trotz der unmittelbaren Gefahr und des langen Wartens und Hoffen schienen die Bewohner Narnias eine Ruhe auszustrahlen. Ich sah sie nicht länger als Fremde, sondern es kam mir vor, als würde ich sie schon lange kennen. Als wären Faune und Zentauren schon immer irgendwo da gewesen. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. „Grace?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE-CH" style="mso-ansi-language: DE-CH;"„Entschuldigung, hast du etwas gesagt?", ich blickte Kaspian fragend an. Er lachte dann streckte er mir seine Hand hin. „Komm mit, ich will dir etwas zeigen."/spanEr führte mich aus der grossen Höhle hinaus und durch einen Tunnel, den ich noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Kaspian hielt eine Fackel in der Hand und der Schein erhellte die Höhlenwände. Sie waren voller Zeichnungen aus vergangenen Zeiten. Doch Kaspian zog mich weiter. Wir gelangten in eine weitere Höhle. Noch grösser als die andere. Kaspian entzündete entlang der Höhlenwände ein Feuer. Die Flammen schlängelten sich wie ein Band um die Höhle und tauchten diese in ein warmes Licht. In der Mitte befand sie ein riesiger Stein, der in der Mitte auseinandergebrochen zu sein schien. Gegenüber dem Eingang war ein riesiges Bildnis eines Löwen der mit sanften Augen den Eintretenden betrachtete. „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?", hauchte ich. Kaspian führte mich langsam zu dem Stein rüber. „Hier wurde Aslan von der Weissen Hexe getötet", seine Stimme war andächtig. Ich verstand nicht. Ich hatte gedacht, Aslan hätte die Weisse Hexe getötet. „Das hat er auch. Aber zuvor starb er für den Verräter und als Aslan den Tod bezwang, brach der Steinerne Tisch in zwei Hälften und die Herrschaft der Hexe nahm ein Ende."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ich betrachtete das Gesicht des Löwen und mich überkam wieder dieses Gefühl von Wärme und den Duft von Zimt und Mutters Parfum. Wieder wurde ich von einer unerklärlichen Zuversicht erfüllt und die Flamme der Hoffnung begann auch in mir zu brennen./p 


	6. Der Auftrag des Löwen

Kaspian und ich sassen noch eine Weil vor dem Bildnis Aslans. Beide hingen wir unseren eigenen Gedanken nach und ich wurde müde. Mein Kopf sank gegen Kaspians Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um mich. Kaspian schenkte mir die Geborgenheit, nach der ich mich sosehr sehnte. Er gab mir das, was mir normalerweise Paul gegeben hätte. Den Schutz und das Gefühl von Wärme. Narnia hatte mich in den Tagen seit ich hier war angefangen zu verändern. Aber im Innern war ich immer noch ich, unsicher und verletzlich.

„Ich bringe dich zu deiner Höhle. Du musst dich ausruhen." Ich wiedersprach ihm nicht und folgte ihm durch den Tunnel zurück und bis zu dem Vorhang vor meiner Höhle. Er wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und verschwand im dämmrigen Licht des Tunnels.

Ich streifte das Gewand ab und zog das Nachthemd an. Sobald mein Kopf das Kissen berührte schlief ich ein.

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte ich mit trainieren meiner Schiessfähigkeiten und dem Gewöhnen an das Leben im Versteck. Ich nahm mir Kaspians Worte zu Herzen und versuchte in meine Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen. Tatsächlich gehörte ich zu den Menschen, welche Neues schnell aufnahmen und umzusetzen wussten. Eine Fähigkeit die mir schon in der Schule zu Gute kam. Die Zielscheibe verfehlte ich so gut wie gar nicht mehr und ich näherte mich mit jeder Stunde mehr den Inneren Kreisen der Scheibe. Nach zwei Tagen traf ich nur noch selten ausserhalb der blauen Ringen. Trüffeljäger wurde neben Kaspian mein engster Vertrauter. Er war es, der mir half, mich an das Leben im Versteck zu gewöhnen. Kaspian war zu oft zu beschäftigt und wenn er Zeit hatte, war er so müde, dass ich nicht weiter seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen wollte. Oft sassen wir dann draussen und er legte sich ins Gras, während ich entweder trainierte oder mit Trüffeljäger sprach. Ich versuchte mich nützlich zu machen und bot Elphas meine Hilfe an, welche sie dankbar annahm. So lernte ich über die Pflanzen Narnias, welche in so vieler Weise doch so ähnlich waren wie die unseren. Ich verstand mich auch gut mit Glenstorm, dem Zentauren. In meiner dritten Nacht, als ich nicht schlafen konnte, schlich ich mich nach draussen um die Sterne Narnias zu betrachten. Dabei entdeckte ich den Zentauren wie er andächtig die Lichter des Himmels studierte. Er berichtete mir vom Aufgang und Untergang der Sterne, ihre Bedeutungen und wie sich Tarva, der Herr des Sieges und Alambil, die Dame des Friedens, hoch über unseren Köpfen grüssten.

Langsam begann ich die Mauer der Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit abzubauen. Ich fühlte mich wohl und angenommen und dafür war ich den Narnianen dankbar. Die Gedanken an zu Hause wurden seltener und die Sehnsucht schwand. Ich hatte in Narnia eine Zuflucht gefunden, welche weder unser Haus noch die Armen meines Bruders boten. Später fand ich heraus, dass es Aslans Geist war, der in mir zu wirken begann. Ohne eine plausible Erklärung zu haben glaubte ich daran, dass er über uns wachte.

Es war der dritte Tag nach meiner Ankunft im Versteck und wir alle sassen in der grossen Höhle beim Frühstück. Da erhob sich Kaspian und gab bekannt, dass er und einige Auserwählten aufbrechen wollten um die Gegend auszukundschaften und nachzusehen wie sich das feindliche Heer verhielt. „Pah, und was glaubst du vorzufinden. Ich kann es dir auch gleich sagen. Sie vermehren sich wie die Kakerlaken, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich zu wehren wissen. Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass wir alle dem Untergang geweiht sind." Nikabrik, der grimmige Schwarzzwerg hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet. Er donnerte die Worte voller Hohn Kaspian entgegen, welcher schwieg. „Schweig Nikabrik. Deine Worte sind voller Zorn und Hass. Man hört, dass du die Hoffnung verloren hast", wies ihn Trüffeljäger zurecht. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Freund, kann ich immer noch meinen Verstand benutzen. Einen Verstand der mir sagt, dass es töricht ist, in einen Kampf zu ziehen mit nichts als der Hoffnung auf die Rückkehr ein paar Narren welche ihr eigenes Land im Stich gelassen hatten oder dem Glauben an ein Ammenmärchen welches von einem Löwen handelt der König sein soll. Nein, Trüffeljäger, wir sind verloren und alle spüren es irgendwo. Besser wir kapitulieren jetzt, wo noch die Chance auf Gnade besteht bev..." „So wie ihr es bei der Weissen Hexe getan habt? Wir alle wissen, was dein Volk getan hat, Nikabrik. Du solltest zu Scham verurteilt werden." Ich blickte verunsichert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Hatte Nikabrik vielleicht nicht doch recht? Ich meine, niemand von uns hatte je den grossen Löwen gesehen. „Glaube", sagte ich und alle Anwesenden blickten in meine Richtung. „Glauben und Vertrauen. Das macht uns stark und durch das ist Aslan in uns allen." Einige nickten und Kaspian lächelte mir zu. Dann trommelte er seine Begleiter zusammen und eine halbe Stunde später verliessen sie das Versteck.

Ich blickte ihnen nach bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren. Dann kehrte ich zurück und half Elphas bei ihren Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen. Nach dem Essen ging ich wieder hinaus. Diesmal mit Pfeil und Bogen und trainierte solange bis Trüffeljäger kam und meinte, dass es bald Abendessen gäbe. Das Essen war nach einigen Tagen im Versteck eintönig geworden, auch wenn Elphas fest versuchte, Abwechslung zu schaffen blieb es bei Suppe und Brot und ab und zu ein wenig Fleisch oder Käse. Einmal gab es auch Fisch.

Kaspian und die anderen waren noch nicht zurück, weshalb ich mich früh zu Bett begab.

Ich erwachte, weil jemand meinen Namen rief. „Grace." Ich setzte mich auf und blickte mich in der kleinen Höhle um und erwartete schon fast Paul zu sehen. Doch es war niemand hier. Dann rief die Stimme wieder meinen Namen und ich stand auf, verliess mein Zimmer und lief in die grosse Höhle, welche in der Nacht leer war und nur von wenigen Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Die Stimme kam aus dem Tunnel welche zum Steinernen Tisch führte und ich löste eine der Fackeln aus der Halterung. Ein letztes Mal sagte die Stimme meinen Namen: „Grace." Sie war ein tiefes Grollen welche trotzdem eine Sanftheit enthielt. Ich trat in die grosse Höhle Aslans und ich musste meine Hand vor meine Augen halten, weil ich im ersten Moment ganz geblendet war. Doch ich gewöhnte mich daran und dann sah ich ihn. Er strahlte in einem Licht, dessen Ursprung ich nicht entdecken konnte. Sein Fell war golden und glänzte und seine Mähne war seiden und leuchtete in voller Pracht. Er war riesig und sein Blick war wild und zugleich ganz sanft. Ich sank auf meine Knie und senkte meinen Blick, als Zeichen der Ehrfurcht. „Mein Kind, erhebe dich und tritt näher", sagte Aslan. Ich stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf den mächtigen Löwen zu. „Tochter Evas, du wirst dich fragen weshalb ich dich hergeholt habe." Es schien als würde er mir direkt in mein Herz blicken und als würde er mich besser kennen als ich mich selbst. Ich nickte nur. „Du hast einen starken Glauben mein Kind, wie der der Tapferen Königin. Und dein Herz schlägt für mich, weshalb es mit Liebe überfliesst. Höre gut. Schon bald wirst du auf die Könige und Königinnen der Alten Zeit treffen. Sie sind mir gute Diener und ihre Güte, Tapferkeit, Gerechtigkeit und Liebe haben Narnia genährt. Doch sie mussten zurück in ihre Welt, denn sie sind nicht von hier. Genau wie du, Evastochter." Er blickte mich mit einem liebevollen Blick an, der mein Herz erwärmte. „Ihre Welt ist nicht Narnia. Sie ist anders und bringt Veränderungen. Einer der Könige ist mit einem Herz zurückgekehrt, dunkel geworden durch Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung. Die Liebe gegenüber mir und seinem Land, dem er König ist, verblasst", er klang ernst und ich wusste nicht was er von mir verlangte. „Ich habe dich nach Narnia gebracht, Grace, im Wissen über dein gütiges Herz. Du kannst ihm das geben, was bei ihm mit jeder Stunde schwindet." Ich wagte es nicht seine Worte zu hinterfragen oder sie abzustreiten, doch war mir unwohl zumuten. „Aber Aslan, was soll ich denn tun." Der grosse Löwe blinzelte zweimal und sagte dann: „Liebe ihn, mein Kind."

„Ihn lieben? Aber Aslan was ist wenn meine Liebe nicht genügt? Wenn ich ihn nicht so lieben kann wie du es verlangst?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Der Löwe blickt mich an und bat mich dann, noch ein Stück näher zu treten. Dann hauchte er mir mit seinem warmen Atem ins Gesicht und plötzlich schien es mir, als würde mein Körper in Flammen stehen. Doch ich fühlte keinen Schmerz nur eine angenehme Wärme, welche sich langsam ausbreitete. „Meine Tochter, mein Geist ist in dir und schenkt dir die Liebe die du brauchst. Doch ich will dich warnen. Des König Herz hasst und stösst die, die ihn lieben von sich weg. Habe Glauben und Vertrauen, denn ich bin mit dir." Dann brüllte er laut und ich schlug mir die Hände über den Kopf und ging in Deckung. Die Wände der Höhle wackelten und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir gleich die Decke auf den Kopf stürzte. Plötzlich kam mir noch etwas in den Sinn. Ich hob meinen Blick, aber Aslan war verschwunden. Verzweiflung ergriff mich, denn wie sollte ich wissen, welchen König das dunkle Herz besass. _Ich selbst habe ihm den Titel des Gerechten Königs gegeben._

Ich schreckte hoch und befand mich in meiner Höhle. War denn alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Aber das konnte unmöglich sein, denn ich spütze immer noch die Wärme in mir und ich erinnerte mich genau an die Aufgabe, die mir der Löwe gegeben hatte. _Liebe den Gerechten König_. Ich richtete mich auf und schlug die Decken zurück. Unmöglich konnte ich wieder einschlafen. Ich verliess das Versteck um herauszufinden wie weit die Nacht schon fortgeschritten war. Ich erblickte einen silbergrauen Streifen am Horizont im Osten und wusste, dass der Tag nicht mehr fern war. Also kehrte ich zurück und setzte mich in der grossen Höhle auf einen Felsen. Ich starrte auf den Tunnel, der in Richtung der Höhle Aslans führte und erinnerte mich an die Zeichnungen an der Tunnelwand. Ich stand auf und schritt zum Tunnel rüber. Die Fackeln reichten aus, dass ich die Malereien betrachten konnte. Ich sah die Laterne und daneben stand ein Faun mit einem Schirm und einem roten Schal. Zwei Mädchen welche auf dem Rücken eines Löwen ritten. Vier Kinder mit Kronen welche vor ihren Thronen standen. Ich betrachtete die beiden Jungen. Welcher von ihnen war der Gerechte König? Ich stutzte denn es kam mir vor, als hätte ich die Gesichter schon mal gesehen. Ob in einem Traum oder auf einem anderen Bild? Ich wusste es nicht. „Auch schon wach?", fragte plötzlich eine feine Stimme hinter mir. Ich erschrak fürchterlich und konnte einen kleinen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Dort stand ein blonder Faun, in der Hand eine Laterne. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht", meinte er entschuldigend und ich nickte. Ich blickte wieder nachdenklich die Malereien an der Wand an. „Kennst du die Geschichte?", fragte ich den Faun und dieser schaute mich überrascht an. „Die der Könige und Königinnen der alten Zeit? Aber natürlich. Jedes Kind kennt sie." Er lachte und musterte mich dann. „Du kennst sie nicht, habe ich recht?"

„Nein. Kannst du sie mir erzählen?"

„Es wäre mir eine grosse Ehre."

Der Faun, welcher Narnus hiess, schlug vor, dass wir uns doch draussen hinsetzten. Wir liessen uns auf einem grossen Stein nieder. Der Horizont färbte sich schon rosa und Narnus zündete sich eine Pfeife an. Dann begann er zu erzählen.


	7. Geschichten aus alter Zeit

„Die Geschichte beginnt mit einem kleinen Mädchen, welches durch ein Tor in seiner Welt nach Narnia gelangte. Zu dieser Zeit lag das ganze Land im tiefen Winter und litt unter der grausamen Herrschaft der Weissen Hexe. Doch weiss das Mädchen nichts davon, wie sollte sie auch? Sie war verzaubert von dem Land das sie gefunden hatte. Bei der Laterne trifft sie auf einen Faun welcher den Name Herr Tumnus trug, ein Vorfahre meinerseits", fügte der Faun stolz hinzu. „Das Band der Freundschaft wurde zwischen den beiden geflochten und es dauerte nicht lange, da gelangten auch ihre drei anderen Geschwister in das fremde Land. Doch mussten sie dort erfahren, dass der gute Freund des Mädchens von der Weissen Hexe gefangen genommen wurde. Du solltest wissen, dass die Hexe sich vor der Prophezeiung fürchtete welche die Ankunft zweier Adamssöhnen und zweier Evastöchtern voraussagte, welche mit Hilfe des Löwen Aslans den Untergang der Hexe herbeiführen werden." Er nahm einen Zug seiner Pfeife und ich fragte ihn, was denn Adamssöhne und Evastöchtern seien. Ich hatte diese Bezeichnung aus vieler Munde vernommen, doch ich verstand nicht was er bedeuten sollte. „Menschen. Wie du und der Prinz es sind und die vier Könige und Königinnen es waren. Doch wo war ich? Ah, ja. In der Hoffnung die Prophezeiung zu umgehen hatte die Hexe angeordnet, dass jeder der einen Sohn Adams oder eine Tochter Evas traf, diesen sofort ihr überbringen musste, tat er dies nicht wurde er des Verrats beschuldigt und musste sterben. Doch es gab immer noch treue Anhänger des Löwen Aslans und mein Vorfahre war einer von ihnen. Er beauftragte seine Freunde, die Biber, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. So kam es, dass die Geschwister bei der Familie Biber das erste Mal über ihre Bestimmung erfuhren und den Namen Aslans hörten. Doch während sie sprachen, schlich sich der jüngere Bruder weg. Denn er hatte gelogen, als er sagte noch nie in Narnia gewesen zu sein. Er war seiner Schwester gefolgt und hatte unverhofft die Hexe getroffen und war von ihr verzaubert. In seiner Unwissenheit verriet er ihr, dass er noch drei andere Geschwister besass. Sie gab ihm ein Versprechen, dass ihn alles für sie tun liess. Er sollte seine Geschwister zu ihr bringen und ihm Gegenzug würde sie ihn zum König machen. Diese Aussichten liessen ihn etwas Schreckliches tun: Er verriet seine eigenen Geschwister", Narnus Stimme war zornig und zugleich traurig. Ich versuchte es mir vorzustellen wie es wäre, wenn Paul mich verraten würde und es brach mir das Herz. Ich spürte wie ich insgeheim hoffte, dass der Bruder gerecht bestraft wurde. Doch ich erinnerte mich, dass alle vier Geschwister später auf den Thronen Narnias sassen. Ich drängte den Faun weiterzusprechen. „Aber natürlich. Als die anderen bemerkten, was ihr Bruder getan hatte, blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis die Wachen der Hexe sie gefunden hätten. Also liessen sie alles stehen, packten das Notwendigste und flohen durch einen geheimen Tunnel. Ihr Ziel war das Lager Aslans, denn der Herrscher Narnias war zurückgekehrt um seinem Volk beizustehen. Sie gelangten unversehrt in das Lager und unterdessen war der lange Winter zudem Frühling gewichen. Doch etwas hatte ich vergessen. Auf ihrer Reise zum Lager Aslans, begegneten die drei Kinder dem Weihnachtsmann der jedem von ihnen ein besonderes Geschenk überreichte. Eines dieser Geschenke war der Königin Horn, welches in grösster Not geblasen Hilfe herbeizurufen vermag", er lächelte und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Nun, es gelang den Männern Aslans den Bruder der dreien zu befreien. Doch du musst wissen, dass er ein Verräter war und laut dem Gesetz dem Urteil der Weissen Hexe unterlag. Sie erschien persönlich im Lager und forderte Aslan auf, ihr den Jungen auszuliefern. Doch es kam anders und die Hexe verzichtete auf den Tod des Jungen. Es waren die beiden Mädchen welche in der nächsten Nacht dem grossen Löwen folgten und mitansahen wie er auf dem Steinernen Tisch von der Hexe getötet wurde. Denn Aslan hatte sich für den Bruder geopfert und seine Schuld beglichen. Die Mädchen blieben beim Löwen, denn sie traf dessen Tod sehr. Ich will dir sagen, dass die Jüngste der vieren einen starken Glauben hatte. Zweifel lag nicht in ihrer Natur und ihr Vertrauen machte sie zu einer starken und guten Königin." Ich erinnerte mir wie Aslan meinen Glauben verglich mit dem der einer tapferen Königin. War sie gemeint? „Es wurde Tag und die Brüder zogen ohne Aslan in den Kampf und sie schlugen sich gut. Der Jüngere der beiden griff die Hexe an und zerschmetterte ihren Zauberstab, die Quelle ihrer Macht. Dadurch wurde er aber schrecklich verwundet." Es hörte sich für mich an, als ob er alles gut machen wollte, was er seiner Familie angetan hatte und es rührte mich. Doch ich war verwirrt, was war denn nun mit Aslan und den Mädchen. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen", rief der Faun aus und erzählte schnell weiter, „Noch als sich die Mädchen umgedreht hatten um zurück ins Lager zu gehen zerbarst der Steintisch hinter ihnen. Als sie sich umdrehten, war der Löwe verschwunden und sie bekamen Angst. Doch da erschien Aslan ihnen. Durch sein Opfer hatte er den Tod besiegt und mit den Mädchen auf dem Rücken stürmte er zum Schloss der Hexe um ihre Gefangenen zu befreien. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie ihren Freunden zu Hilfe kamen und als sie auf dem Schlachtfeld angelangt waren besiegte der Löwe die Hexe und die Schlacht war gewonnen. In Cair Paravel, dem Schloss der vier Throne, wurden die vier Geschwister zu Königen und Königinnen Narnias gekrönt. Aslan selbst gab ihnen die Titel unter denen sie auch heute noch bekannt sind. Die Zeit in der Hochkönig Peter, der Prächtige und seine Geschwister über Narnia herrschten ging in die Geschichte als das Goldenen Zeitalter Narnias ein.

Doch eines Tages ritten die vier aus zur Jagd und verschwanden und sie blieben es für die nächsten tausend Jahre. Sie waren zurück in ihre Welt gekehrt", beendete Narnus seine Erzählung. Er starrte nachdenklich in die Ferne und zog an seiner Pfeife. Mir brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, seit er den Namen des Hochkönigs erwähnt hatte. Mein Herz hatte begonnen schneller zu klopfen, als mir plötzlich ein absurder Gedanken gekommen war. Du bist verrückt, versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. Peter gibt es viele. Trotzdem musste ich es wissen. „Ich habe noch eine Frage: Wie hiessen die Geschwister des Königs?", meine Stimme kam mir weit weg vor und ich verschränkte die Hände um das Zittern zu verstecken. „Nun, da war wie ich schon gesagt habe Hochkönig Peter, der Prächtige. Als nächstes folgte die schöne Königin Susan, die Sanftmütige. Der jüngere Bruder, der welche alle verraten hatte, hörte auf den Namen König Edmund, der Gerechte und die jüngste welche den Weg nach Narnia fand wurde Königin Lucy, die Tapfere genannt." Mir war schlecht und alles drehte sich. Peter hätte noch ein Zufall sein können aber als er die Namen der anderen nannte gab es keinen Zweifel: Die Könige und Königinnen der Alten Zeit waren niemand anderes als die Geschwister Pevensie. Ich schloss meine Augen und ich hörte wieder Aslans Stimme. _Liebe ihn. Ich selbst habe ihm den Titel des Gerechten Königs gegeben._ Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich den Namen. König Edmund, der Gerechte. Oh Aslan, welch unmögliche Aufgabe du mir gegeben hast. Wie soll ich ihn lieben, wenn er mir so viel Schmerz bescherte und sein spöttisches Lachen mich erniedrigte. Mir rollte eine Träne über die Wange und in diesem Moment entdeckte ich am Waldrand Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen hervortreten.

Die Könige und Königinnen der Alten Zeit sind zurückgekehrt, dachte ich und im selben Moment ertönte das Horn.

* * *

Liebe Leser,

Mir ist bewusst, dass dieses Kapitel für alle Narniakenner mehr langweilig ist als etwas anderes.  
Doch habe ich mir lange überlegt, wie ich Grace erfahren lassen soll, wer diese Könige und Königinnen waren und ich hielt es für die beste Idee, dass sie die Geschichte erzählt bekommt.

Aber lasst euch überraschen wie es weitergeht.

Alles Liebe  
Vaidurya


	8. Wiedersehen und Gespräche

Ich rannte. Rannte zurück in die Höhle und direkt in mein Zimmer. Dort setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und versuchte meine Atmung zu regulieren. Ich konnte mir meine Reaktion selber nicht erklären, aber beim Anblick der sich nähernden Pevensies, war mein einziger Gedanken gewesen weit weg zu laufen. Das hatte ich getan. Jetzt versuchte ich mich selber zu beruhigen und langsam verflog die Panik. Ich stand auf und atmete tief ein und aus. Also, sagte ich zu mir selbst, du gehst jetzt da raus und trittst ihnen entgegen. Sie werden dir nichts tun und du bist nicht mehr die die du noch vor einigen Tagen gewesen warst. Ich wollte schon mein Zimmer verlassen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch mein Nachthemd trug. Ich zog es aus und entschied mich für ein himmelblaues Kleid, welches meine Taille betonte und bis auf den Boden fiel. Der Saum der Ärmel war mit feiner goldener Spitze verziert und um die Taille band ich mir ein ebenfalls goldenes Band, dass ich auf dem Rücken zu einer Schleife band. Ich flocht mir zwei kleine Zöpfe und befestigte sie mit einer Haarnadel am Hinterkopf. Leider gab es hier keine Spiegel aber ich dachte, dass ich bereit war.

Als ich in die grosse Höhle trat, gingen alle schon wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Von Kaspian und den Pevensies keine Spur. „Grace, du liebe Zeit, da bist du ja", rief ein atemloser Trüffeljäger. Er lief so schnell es ihm seine kleinen Beine gestatteten auf mich zu. „Der Prinz hat nach dir gesucht, er will dir jemanden vorstellen." Die Augen des Dachses glänzten und ich konnte mir vorstellen wie aufgeregt er war. „Vielen Dank. Wo ist er?", fragte ich. Der Dachs zeigte mit seiner Pfote in Richtung Aslans Höhle. Ich nickte ihm zu und lief dann schnell auf den Tunnel zu. Mit jedem Schritt den ich tat, wurde mir unwohler zu Mute und am liebsten wäre ich wieder umgedreht. Aber so zwang ich mich weiter und trat schliesslich aus dem Tunnel.

Sie hatten mir alle den Rücken zugewandt. Ich stellte fest, dass auch sie ihre Schuluniformen abgelegt hatte und stattdessen narnianische Gewänder trugen. Lucy stand ganz vorne, eine Hand auf den Steinernen Tisch gelegt. Ihre Schwester stand dicht hinter ihr und berührte ihre Schulter. Ich sah Kaspian wie er und Peter nur wenige Meter von den Mädchen standen. Der Pevensie blickte gedankenverloren in das Steinerne Antlitz Aslans. Edmund stand abseits und hatte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Alle wirkten sie so anders als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie waren älter, reifer. Narnia hatte sie wieder zu denen gemacht, welche sie waren bevor sie zurückgekehrt waren. Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann erhob ich meine Stimme. „Kaspian", sagte ich mit einer Klarheit, die mich selber überraschte. Der Angesprochene wandte sich zu mir um und seine Mundwinkel schossen nach oben. Ich bemerkte die verwunderten Blicke der Pevensies. Er lief zu mir und wollte etwas sagen, als ihm jemand zuvorkam. „Ripley?!" Alle Augen blickten Edmund an. Ich erstarrte. Meine Selbstsicherheit die ich durch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage aufgebaut hatte stürzte beim Klang dieser Stimme zusammen. Ich war wieder das Mädchen ohne Freunde, welches am Bahnhof über den Koffer fiel und sich am liebsten wünschte nie mehr an diesen schrecklichen Ort zurückzukehren. Nie mehr ihn zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören, seine Erniedrigungen über mich ergehen lassen. Trotz der Überraschung war da immer noch dieser leichte Spott zu hören. Ich riss mich zusammen und drehte mich zu ihm und zwang mich in seine Augen zu sehen. „Hallo Edmund", begrüsste ich ihn. Kaspian sah verwirrt zwischen uns hin und her und auch die anderen Pevensies schienen einen Moment lang nicht zu verstehen, was da vor sich ging. „Ihr kennt euch?", brach Kaspian das unangenehme Schweigen. „In der anderen Welt besuchen wir die gleiche Schule", seufzte ich als niemand ihm antwortete. Das erste Mal meldete sich Peter zu Wort. „Grace Ripley. Natürlich, du bist Pauls Schwester. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich nicht sofort wiedererkannt hatte. Jedoch sind wir alle sehr überrascht dich hier zu treffen. Du wirst es uns später erzählen müssen, wie es sich zugetragen hatte. Ich möchte hier anmerken, wie sehr es mich freut dich hier willkommen zu heissen. Ich bin Hoch... Ich bin Peter", verbesserte er sich nach einem genervten Blick seines Bruders. Ich war ganz überrumpelt und wusste nicht was ich ihm antworten sollte. „Danke Peter", antwortete ich ihm. Da kam Lucy auf mich zu und umarmte mich überschwänglich. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich die Umarmung erwiderte. „Ich freue mich so dich kennenzulernen, Grace. Ich heisse Lucy", rief sie freudig und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Das Volk musste sie verehrt haben. Kaspian wollte die Geschwister noch durch das Versteck führen und ihnen anschliessend ihre Unterkünfte zeigen. Ich verabschiedete mich um Elphas beim Kochen zu helfen. Es musste bald Mittag sein. Ich schälte Kartoffeln und zerstückelte sie um sie dann in den Gemüseeintopf zu werfen. Elphas sprach ununterbrochen von den Neuankömmlingen und ich stimmte ihr hin und wieder zu, aber eigentlich war ich ganz in meine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Kaspian kam und fragte mich, ob ich denn nicht bei ihm und den Pevensies essen wollte. Dann könnte ich auch meine Geschichte erzählen. „Kannst denn nicht du ihnen erzählen was sich zugetragen hat? Ich fühle mich nicht gut und möchte ein wenig schlafen gehen", bat ich ihn und als er mich ansah verstand er und nickte. Er versprach später vorbeizuschauen und ging. Ich begab mich zu meiner Höhle und entschied mich, dass es wirklich keine schlechte Idee wäre ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich legte mich ins Bett ohne mir die Mühe zu machen das Gewand auszuziehen. Erst als ich in dem weichen Bett lag, merkte ich wie müde ich doch war.

Als ich aufwachte hörte ich gedämpfte Stimmen neben mir. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und blickte in die Gesichter von Lucy und Kaspian. Letzterer kniete sich hin und hielt seine Hand an meine Stirn. „Geht es dir gut Grace? Ich hoffe du hast kein Fieber", sprach er seine Besorgnis aus. Ich versicherte ihm, dass es mir gut ginge und ich einfach nicht sehr viel geschlafen hatte in der vergangenen Nacht. Er nickte, nicht ganz überzeugt und seufzte dann. „Ich muss leider gehen. Jetzt wo König Peter und seine Geschwister hier sind, müssen wir uns eine Strategie überlegen wie wir gegen Miraz vorgehen wollen. Aber Lucy möchte gerne bei dir bleiben", schmunzelte er. Die Jüngste Pevensie bestätigte seine Worte mit einem eifrigen Kopfnicken. Kaspian erhob sich und liess uns alleine zurück. Ich wand mich aus dem Bett und stand auf. Strich den Stoff des Gewandes zurecht und schaute dann Lucy an. Ich wusste nicht recht was sie erwartete und ich überlegte fieberhaft was wir machen könnten. „Was hältst du davon, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen?", schlug ich vor und sie war einverstanden. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg nach draussen. Es war später Nachmittag und angenehm warm. Wir gingen bis zum Pavillon und setzten uns dann auf einer der noch intakten Mauern. Lange schwiegen wir beide, bis das Mädchen die Stille durchbrach. „Weisst du, früher, da war Narnia ganz anders", erzählte Lucy und ich blickte sie fragend an. „Wie denn?" Die Jüngere überlegte kurz bevor sie sprach. „Es war lebendig. Ist dir aufgefallen wie still es in den Wäldern ist?" Ich nickte. „Früher haben sie getanzt. Oh welch anmutige Tänzer die Bäume Narnias waren. Nicht von der Anmut der Faune und Dryaden, nein. Aber doch anmutig." Sie klang verträumt, als wäre sie nicht hier, sondern zwischen den tanzenden Bäumen. „Sie haben mit mir gesprochen musst du wissen. Sie erzählten mir Geschichten aus alten Zeiten. Bäume werden alt und in Narnia sind sie noch viel älter." Ich blickte rüber zu dem Wald. Stellte mir das Geflüster der Birken, Buchen, Weiden und Ahorn vor. Es musste wundervoll gewesen sein. Ich hörte ein leises Aufschluchzen neben mir. „Oh zu welch schrecklichem Ort Narnia nur geworden ist", schniefte das blonde Mädchen und es brach mir das Herz. Ich wollte sie trösten, aber mir fielen keine passenden Worte ein. Also nahm ich sie einfach in den Arm. Dann sagte ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung: „Hab vertrauen Lucy, Aslan hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen." Die Worte sollten nicht nur die weinende Königin trösten, sondern auch mir in Erinnerung rufen, dass über uns gewacht wurde. Mir kamen die Worte Narnus in den Sinn. Er hatte über Lucys festen Glauben und ihr Vertrauen in den Löwen gesprochen. Lucy blickte auf und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er hat uns den Weg über den Fluss gezeigt und uns geleitet. Aber ausser mir sah ihn niemand", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich habe ihn gesehen, Lucy. Er hat zu mir gesprochen, in der vergangenen Nacht." Lucy riss ihre blauen Augen vor Aufregung auf und Trauer und Zweifel schienen auf der Stelle verschwunden zu sein. „Was hat er gesagt. Oh liebe Grace, was hat er denn zu dir gesprochen?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen. Ich schwieg, denn ich wusste nicht ob ich ihr trauen sollte und ob sie es verstand. Aber es ging doch um ihren Bruder. Ich erzählte ihr wie er mir im Traum erschien und er mich aufforderte den zu lieben, dessen Herz schwarz war. „Edmund. Er hat von meinem Bruder Edmund gesprochen, habe ich recht?" Ich war überrascht und bejahte. Sie blickte in die Ferne. „Ja, mein Bruder hat sich verändert. Du musst wissen, dass er eine schreckliche Tat begangen hatte er..."

„Verrat. Er hat Verrat an seiner eigenen Familie und Aslan begannen."

„Bitte, verurteile ihn nicht deswegen. Wir alle taten dies und es hatte schreckliche Folgen. Die Kluft die dadurch zwischen ihm und uns entstand vermochte nicht mehr geschlossen werden. Es gelang uns Brücken zu bauen in den Jahren die folgten, aber nicht die Kluft zu schliessen. Als wir aus Narnia zurückkamen, zerbrach etwas in ihm und die Brücken schienen einzustürzen. Seit jeher entfernt er sich mit jedem Tag von uns." Erneut liefen Tränen über Lucys Wangen und auch ich spürte einen Kloss in meinem Hals und das Bild verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Wie schrecklich musste es sein mit diesen Schuldgefühlen zu leben. Wieder lagen Lucy und ich uns in den Armen. „Du kannst es schaffen. Daran glaube ich ganz fest und Aslan irrt sich nicht. Ausserdem weiss ich wie tapfer du bist. Prinz Kaspian hat uns alles erzählt. Du bist stark, Grace. Zweifle nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten", flüsterte mir Lucy zu und ich dankte ihr dafür.


End file.
